Following my thread of Destiny
by ilYamaTsuna7227li
Summary: Tsuna woke up one day to find a red string tied to his pinky and a note from Reborn that told him to follow the string until he reaches the end. Who will be waiting at the other side of Tsuna's red thread of destiny? Slight All27


**Following my thread of Destiny**

_by –YamaTsuna8027-_

A ray of sun light blinded Tsuna as he opened his eyes groggily. He buried his face into his pillow as he clutched the blankets around himself tighter. For some reason… something inside him didn't want him to wake up just yet. He could feel a sense of dread envelope him at the thought of waking up.

_What's this feeling? This feeling that something will happen the moment I open my eyes? _Tsuna thought sleepily. Suddenly he felt something tugging at his pinky. At first he ignored it, thinking it was just his imagination… but then he felt it again.

Unable to take it anymore, he cracked open his eyes and took a look at his hand. There… tied on his pinky was a luscious red string.

"W-what?" Tsuna said with his voice hoarse from sleeping. "What's this?"

The string tugged his pinky again, only more desperate. "E-eh?"

Curious, Tsuna got up from his bed. A note fell to the floor but he didn't notice. Tsuna opened the door to his room and looked outside trying to see what was at the end of the red string. Nothing. The string simply went on… and on.

Sighing, Tsuna went back to his bed. This time… he noticed the open paper on the ground.

"And this is…?" Tsuna wondered as he picked up the stray paper.

**Dame-Tsuna,**

**Follow the string until you reach the end. If you take it off… I'll shoot you. I'll be watching your progress along the way… Good luck.**

**-Reborn**

"WHAT?" Tsuna shouted as he finished reading the note. "Is this some sort of crazy training or something?" Tsuna said as he shook the note trying to get something else out of it. Sadly, the note did what every other note would do. It remained silent.

(A/N: Poor note T-T)

"Urgh!" Tsuna said angrily as he plopped down on his bed. "Stupid Reborn… Stupid crazy tests… Stupid note…" Tsuna said mumbling as he looked up at the ceiling of his room.

With a huge sigh, Tsuna sat up on his bed while ruffling his hair. He stood up and headed to the bathroom while grabbing a towel on the way.

_Oh well no use sulking about it… _was his thought as he entered the bathroom. _The sooner I do what the note says the better… I just want to get this over with._

_

* * *

_

"I'm off Mom!"

"Hai! Just be careful Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna nodded as he made his way out of the house. He looked at the red string in his pinky, wondering what could be at the end of it.

_Hmmm… This really looks familiar… _Tsuna thought as he looked at the string closely. _Wasn't there a legend about this or something?_

As Tsuna pondered on the meaning of the string, a familiar call brought him back to his senses.

"Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna turned around at the sound of the familiar voice and he was met with the panting face of his storm guardian.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said as he looked at the teenage bomber. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was just wondering near the station and I somehow ended up here." Gokudera said smiling. Tsuna sweat dropped at this.

"Oh by the way jyuudaime… What's that?" Gokudera asked pointing at Tsuna's pinky.

"Oh this, I don't know…" Tsuna said shrugging. "Reborn just told me to follow it or something."

"I see Reborn-san told you… to…" Suddenly Gokudera felt something click in his mind. Tsuna watched his best friend's face turned from puzzled to shock.

"It can't be! Is this the ever popular Red Threads of DESTINY?" Gokudera said turning pale.

"The red threads of what?" Tsuna said tilting his head. But Gokudera wasn't listening to him. Instead the said bomber was looking for something in his pockets while Tsuna just watched him with a question mark on his head.

"Ah! Here it is!" Gokudera said as he pulled out a pair of scissors.

_And what was he doing with that? _Tsuna thought with a sweat drop.

"Jyuudaime please hold still…" Gokudera said as he grabbed the red string.

"M-matte! What are you going to do with that Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna said as he backed away.

"Don't worry jyuudaime! I will cut you off from that undeserving bastard! Whoever he or she is, he or she is not meant to be jyuudaime's partner!" Gokudera said.

"Partner? What do you mean partner? And what are you going to do once you cut it off? Reborn will kill me!" Tsuna said trying to stop the bomber.

"Once I cut it off, I will retie to my own pinky!" Gokudera said proudly.

"Eh?" Tsuna said surprised. He tried to pull the string away from Gokudera's grasp but the said bomber was too strong. Tsuna could only watch in horror as Gokudera's scissors approached the string.

Suddenly a powerful tug managed to remove Gokudera's grasp on the string.

"What the-?" Gokudera said surprised.

Tsuna was surprised as well when he fell forward due to the tug and found himself on someone's arms.

"Hibari!" Came Gokuderas shocked voice. Tsuna looked up and sure enough he found himself looking into cold black eyes. He looked down and saw Hibari holding the red string, but the said string was not attached to Hibari.

"H-Hibari-san what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked nervously as he straightened up.

"I came to find you, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari said coldly.

"W-what? W-Why?" Tsuna asked, afraid that he might get bitten to death.

"The akanbou told me that if I cut the string attached to you, then he would fight with me." Hibari said as he pulled out a pair of scissors.

"Bastard!" Gokudera shouted as he approached Hibari with a handful of dynamites. "I will be the one to cut off the string not you!"

"Urusai, you weak herbivore." Hibari said as he brought out his tonfas. And so the two began fighting while Tsuna quietly sneaked away.

* * *

_Whew, that was close. _Tsuna thought sighing mentally. _What was Reborn thinking? Why did he send Hibari-san to cut off the string? Is it a part of some crazy training again?_

Tsuna sighed again as he looked down at the string that had caused so much trouble. Suddenly he felt the string gently tugging on his pinky again. It was as though whoever was on the other side of it was comforting him. Tsuna felt himself smile a little before he tugged back.

As Tsuna continued to follow the oh-so-long string, he suddenly passed by a cake shop. He saw Haru and Kyoko buying some cake with Chrome.

"Kyoko-chan! Haru! Chrome!" He said as he stopped and waved outside of the shop. The 3 girls looked up when they heard their names being called.

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Tsuna-san!"

"Boss!"

The 3 girls immediately went out of the shop to greet the young brunet.

"Tsuna-kun, it's nice to see you." Kyoko said smiling.

"Ah you too." Tsuna said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hahi! Tsuna-san what's that attached to your hand?" Haru asked curiously.

"Oh this? I don't know, Reborn just attached it to me while I was sleeping." Tsuna said shrugging. "I think its part of some new training."

The 3 girls took a closer look at the string and found it attached to Tsuna's pinky.

"Hahi!" Haru said clapping a hand to her mouth.

"This is…?" Chrome said tilting her head to the side.

"Tsuna-kun I think you call this the Red thread of Destiny." Kyoko said still smiling.

"The Red Threads of Destiny?" Tsuna asked with a raised eyebrow. "I think Gokudera-kun mentioned something about that too."

"Haru can't allow this desu!" Haru said suddenly.

"Eh? Haru?" Tsuna said surprised.

"Haru should be the only one tied to Tsuna-san desu!" Haru said pouting at she eyed the string angrily.

"What _are _the red threads of destiny anyway?" Tsuna asked looking at Kyoko.

"Well, the Red strings of Destiny are…-" But Kyoko was suddenly cut off when Chome began to speak.

"Boss…" Chrome said suddenly, Tsuna could feel some tingling sensation on the back of his spine but he shrugged it off.

"What is it Chrome?" Tsuna asked the young eye-patched girl.

"Boss can you come with me for a moment?" Chrome asked as she began to walk away towards an alley.

"Uhm sure…" Tsuna answered uncertainly. "We'll come back later." he said towards Kyoko and Haru, The 2 girls just nodded.

"I wonder what's wrong with Chrome-chan?"

* * *

"Chrome? Was there something you wanted to talk about?" Tsuna said when Chrome finally stopped. They were in the middle of the dark alley.

"Chro-?" But before Tsuna could finish his sentence he suddenly heard a bone-chilling laugh…

_Kufufufufufu…_

"Mu-Mukuro!" Tsuna said surprised as he saw a mist envelope Chrome's body. _I should've known!_

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Came an ever sadistic voice. Tsuna gulped as he saw Mukuro materialize in front of him. He felt an urgent tug on his pinky.

"Mukuro… Why are you here? Is there something you need?" Tsuna said nervously as he took a step back.

"Kufufufu…Don't be scared Tsunayoshi." He said when he noticed Tsuna take a step back. "I'm just here to explain to you personally on what 'The Red Threads of Destiny' are".

_What the-? Rokude Mukuro, THE Rokudo Mukuro came in person just to explain something to me? Is this another one of Reborn's crazy schemes? _Tsuna thought mentally screaming. Suddenly his attention was shifted back to the pineapple boy when he saw Mukuro's spear materialize.

"W-wait! I thought you were just going to explain something to me? If so, then why is that here?" Tsuna said pointing at the spear.

"Kufufufu… you're so naïve Tsunayoshi. I will only explain what the red threads of destiny are… IF you manage dodge my attacks." Mukuro said smiling. "Every time you dodge one of my attacks, I will tell you a single detail about the legend."

"WHAT? But I don't want-" Tsuna began but Mukuro interrupted him.

"There's no going back now Tsunayoshi… If you run away, I'll just chase after you, you know." Mukuro said. Tsuna could feel a scream build up, but he pushed it down along with the urge to flee knowing it will only worsen the situation.

"W-what if I get scratched by your s-spear?" Tsuna asked while gulping.

"Then I shall take control of your body and destroy the mafia." Mukuro said smiling a creepy smile. "Simple isn't it?"

_It's not simple at all! _Tsuna said shouting in his mind.

"Well, let's start shall we?" Mukuro said and only seconds after he said that he rushed forward with his spear aiming for Tsuna's face. Tsuna was so surprised by the sudden attack that he froze. But then the string on his finger pulled him back, causing him to dodge the attack. Mukuro draw back while chuckling.

"Very good, Tsunayoshi. Now, as promised, the information: The Red Threads of Destiny is also known Red strings of fate. It is an invisible Red Thread that connects those who are destined to meet." Mukuro said to Tsuna as though he was teaching him potty training.

"Uhm so… they're like friends right?" Tsuna said puzzled.

"Hmm…You'll know soon enough." Mukuro said before he attacked again.

"HIIII!" Tsuna said before he ducked. Mukuro totally missed him as he landed behind Tsuna to avoid clashing with the young boy.

"According to the myth the Gods tie an invisible red string around the ankles of men and women who are destined to be soul mates." Mukuro said as he dusted his pants before facing Tsuna.

"Eh? But why is mine tied to my pinky?" Tsuna asked but then he suddenly squealed when he saw Mukuro aiming at him again. He dodged to the left before he ran behind Mukuro to avoid any further surprise attacks. Mukuro faced him with a smile.

"Well that one was the Chinese belief. Since we're Japanese we believe the red string is tied to the pinky." Mukuro said before he threw his spear directly at Tsuna.

Tsuna, who was not expecting Mukuro to throw his spear, froze, unable to move away. But thankfully, another powerful tug from the string caused him to avoid it. Tsuna stumbled slightly but he managed to get up immediately.

"So… does that mean… that whoever is at the end of this string is my…?" Tsuna said panting.

"That's right, the people connected by a red string are destined to be together… despite the place, time, or circumstance." Mukuro said as he chuckled. "Kufufufu… I wish I could see your expression when you realize who it is…"

"E-eh?" Tsuna said confused.

"Nothing, you are free to go now Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Mukuro said as he straightened up.

"W-what that's it? Aren't you at least going to tell me who it is?" Tsuna said a pout forming in his lips.

"Kufufufu… That's not a role I am assigned to play Tsunayoshi." Mukuro said as he approached Tsuna and tilted his chin.

"My, my… I can not believe how naïve you are… Young Vongola." Mukuro said his red eye flashing maliciously.

"Er… right." Tsuna said awkwardly as he pushed Mukuro away.

"Well, until we meet again, Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Mukuro said before his body was enveloped by a mist. "I will definitely take control of you next time. So you better live happily with _that person _before I do so…"

Before Tsuna could question who that person is, Mukuro was already gone. In his place was none other than Chrome.

"Ch-Chrome?" Tsuna asked uncertainly.

"Yes boss?" Chrome said as she opened her eyes.

"No-nothing." Tsuna said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Anything you wanted to tell Mukuro-sama, boss?"

"Well, just t-tell Mukuro thank you for me okay?" Tsuna said before he turned around.

"Yes Boss."

"You better get back to Kyoko-chan and Haru. I have to go." Tsuna said waving goodbye. Chrome just nodded as she watched her boss leave.

* * *

Tsuna jogged away from the alley with a blank look in his face. He was slowly piecing together what Mukuro said:

"_**The Red Thread of Destiny is also known Red string of fate.**__**It is an invisible Red Thread that connects those who are destined to meet."**_

"_**According to the myth, the Gods tie an invisible red string around the ankles of men and women who are destined to be soul mates."**_

"_**Since we're Japanese we believe the red string is tied to the pinky."**_

"_**The people connected by a red string are destined to be together… despite the place, time, or circumstance."**_

"_**I will definitely take control of you next time. So you better live happily with **__**that person**__** before I do so…"**_

_Destiny? Soul mates? That Person? _Tsuna said as he ruffled his hair in frustration. He just looked at the string in his pinky with a frown. _Maybe I should cut it off myself, to save myself from all this trouble…_

_But the person on the other side has helped you as much as he/she can. You can't give up now! That person is waiting for you…You can't quit now that you've gone this far!_

However, before Tsuna could think up a retort for what he thought, a familiar voice snapped him out of his self-indulging argument.

"SAWADA!" Came a very extreme voice.

"N-nii-san!" Tsuna said surprised at the sudden appearance of his sun guardian.

"Yoh Sawada! I didn't expect to see you here!" Ryohei said jogging up towards the brunet. "Are you on an extreme training too?"

"Erm, no… I was actually…" Tsuna said as he lifted his hands to show the string attached to his pinky. " … actually trying to follow this thing."

"Hmmm…" Ryohei said leaning close to Tsuna's hand with a hand on his chin. "Is this some sort of new extreme fashion Sawada?"

"Eh? What? No! What makes you say that?" Tsuna asked questioningly.

"Well it's because I saw-" But Ryohei's words was interrupted by a loud horn that came from a truck nearby. " – at the park with a string tied to his pinky." Ryohei finished as though he wasn't interrupted.

"C-come again nii-san? Who did you see in the park?" Tsuna asked.

"I saw-" Cue of a loud fog horn. "-at the park." Ryohei said scratching his head.

"Huh? Who?"

"I said I saw -" Two trucks passed by them while beeping their horns. "-at the park! To the extreme!" Ryohei said punching the air.

"W-what?" Tsuna said sweat dropping.

"I SAW-" Another Loud horn. "-AT THE PARK!"

Frustrated at getting interrupted, Ryohei turned to scream at the truck near by that kept beeping its horn.

"OI! YOU'RE EXTREMELY NOISY!" Ryohei said shouting at the truck driver.

"URUSAI KID! UNLIKE YOU I HAVE JOB TO DO HERE!" The truck driver shouted in retort.

"YOU'RE AN EXTREME TRUCK DRIVER! YOU SHOULD JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!" Ryohei shouted back.

"DEPENDS! DOES IT PAY?" The truck driver shouted back.

Tsuna sweat dropped as he listened at the exchange between the truck driver and Ryohei. He quietly sneaked away as he began to run towards the park.

* * *

_That person… He's over there…_Tsuna thought as he ran while panting. Finally, he'll get to see who it is Mukuro and Ryohei were talking about. _The supposed soul mate of mine._

As Tsuna thought about who it might be, his mind flashed back on the recent events. _I didn't see any strings on Kyoko, Haru, and Chrome…So it can't be one of them…Wait! _Tsuna thought as he suddenly halted. _What if it's a guy? _Tsuna screamed mentally as he felt himself sweat nervously. _What do I do? I'm not interested in guys… right?_

_Well… there's only one way to make sure…_Tsuna thought as he began to walk forward. _I didn't see any strings on Gokudera, Hibari-san, Mukuro, or Nii-san… so it can't be them. Then who is it? _Tsuna thought as he got closer and closer to the park. He could see a figure not far. _Could it be…?_

However, before Tsuna could run towards that figure. A person with a black jacket blocked him on his path.

"HHIIIIIEE! Hi-Hibari-san!" Tsuna said as he fell backwards in surprise.

"Herbivore… I have come to cut that thread." Hibari said emotionless as he raised a very-offending-looking scissor.

"E-eh? Wh-what happened to Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna said looking for the silver-haired bomber.

"Those who break the peace in Namimori will be severely punished." Was Hibari's answer. Tsuna gulped as he thought of what Hibari had done to his storm guardian.

"W-wait Hibari-san please don't cut the string!" Tsuna thought as he held his hand protectively.

"Quiet Herbivore. What you want is of no concern to me." Hibari said as he approached Tsuna. He suddenly aimed the scissors directly at Tsuna who thankfully managed to dodge it. Hibari just raised an eyebrow at this. He began to approach the small brunet who suddenly started running.

Tsuna ran as far away from Hibari as possible. He could feel the string being caught, tangled and stretched against tree branches but he kept on running.

* * *

Fifteen minutes of running later…

"Give up Herbivore, you're out of breath." Hibari said as he loomed over Tsuna. Tsuna slumped against a tree tiredly.

_It's no use… No use… _Tsuna thought tiredly. He looked around. He was still in the park, if only he could call out to _that person._

_Huh… I guess I lost this time… _Tsuna thought as he slid down against the tree. _It was really a waste. I guess I won't know who's at the other end of the string… _Tsuna thought as he closed his eyes tiredly. He could feel himself fall side ways. But instead of the hard ground, he felt something warm and comforting envelope him.

"What are you doing here, Herbivore?" Hibari said looking at the person who caught Tsuna.

"Yo! Hibari!" came a grinning voice that belonged to Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna said as he cracked open one eye and sure enough he was greeted by the smiling face of Yamamoto.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto said smiling at the young brunet. "You can't believe how long I was waiting for you!"

"Hmph" Hibari said as he crossed his arms. "Move. I still have to cut that string, herbivores."

"Not so fast Hibari." came a childish voice. Everyone looked up.

"Akanbou." Hibari said as he looked at the yellow-pacifier-baby that was on top of the tree.

"There's no need to cut the string anymore Hibari. You have done a good job." Reborn said as he jumped down the tree.

"And the fight?" Hibari said as he raised an eyebrow.

"We'll do it tomorrow." Reborn said smirking at the prefect.

"Good. I'll bite you to death for sure…" Hibari said as he turned around to leave. When Hibari was gone, Reborn turned look at his student.

"Good job Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said with a smirk. "You passed through your trials well. And you have passed your training."

_So it was training after all! _Tsuna thought with a sweat drop. Then Tsuna's eyes widened when he saw Reborn walking away.

"Oi! Reborn! Where are you going?" Tsuna asked his hit man tutor.

"I'm off to eat lunch. Maman is making curry." The baby said as he waved before disappearing towards Tsuna's house. Tsuna sweat dropped. _He is still a baby after all…_

"Neh Tsuna!" Yamamoto said grinning.

"Hm?" Tsuna said as he looked up at Yamamoto who helped him stand up.

"Look!" Yamamoto said as he showed his pinky at Tsuna. Tsuna blushed as he saw the same red string tied to the rain guardian. Tsuna held up his own pinky in front of them.

"Hahaha… isn't that great? We're connected by destiny." Yamamoto said grinning. Tsuna sweat dropped.

_I wonder if he knows what he's saying…_Tsuna thought with a mental sweat drop. _But hey, who cares… _Tsuna thought as he smiled up softly at Yamamoto. Yamamoto smiled back down at him with a warm smile.

_I don't care...Not now that I finally found the person at the end of this string…_

**"An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet,  
regardless of time, place, or circumstance.  
The thread may stretch or tangle,  
but it will never ever ****break.****"**

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: **Wow this is the longest one shot I have ever made! *Sweat drops* I'm sorry if it's lame. And to all the 8027 fans out there: I made a one-shot as promised! I hope you guys like it!


End file.
